His Hope
by WordOfWinter
Summary: Klaus get released from Marcel and goes back to Hayley and Hope. The real version of this in the show is going to be a lot darker so I wanted to see what it looked like on a more positive note. Full on klayley. Can they Klaus, Hayley and Hope settle down and be a family? Or will ti be one thing after another tearing them apart? Also... Smut x


_When he pictures her she's beautiful. Small, sweet, her shroud one of sunshine and love. Not clouded by darkness, by the man who would have ruined her. She smiles, more often than most. Her eyes the color of chocolate, her skin smooth and fragile, her hair falling in dark waves. She's a queen, just like her mother. Full of hope, surrounded by hope. His hope._

 _He can only imagine who she has become, raised by such a strong woman. Tenacious, ferocious, beautiful and deadly. With a mother like hers, the only thing she'll become for sure is a heart breaker._  
 _He sees her, standing in a field of flowers, sunlight glittering, her red lips pulled into a sweet smile. His hope._

 _Klaus jolts awake, the pain that has been radiating from his abdomen for five years numb. Normal. The light is fading, silence filing every inch in the confined space. He jerks away as a hand touches his cheek, like the contact of another being has stung him, "What the bloody hell is-"_

 _The small hand reaches up, covering his mouth, "Be quiet daddy."_

 _He freezes, blood setting alight. He breathes in the scent surrounding him, hybrid eyes adjusting to the dim light of the apparent closet he was in, "Hope?"_

 _"_ _Shh_ _daddy," She snuggles closer to him._

 _He looks down at her, really seeing her for the first time in five years. She's beautiful, her mothers hair, skin, smile. Her mother eyes. He leans in, wrapping a possessive arm around her, "What are you doing here, love? Where's your mother?"_

 _She shakes her head, "You have to be quiet daddy. If we're not quiet, the bad man will find us before mommy can."_

 _Panic courses through his body as the door in front of him is thrown open, light reaching every corner of the small space. The pain is back, his whole body shakes with an effort not to scream, not to give in. His last thought as he is yanked from the closet, eyes wide with terror, is Hope._

 _Hope._

 _Hope._

 _His hope._

Klaus springs up, teeth bared, eyes glowing in the well lit room. Marcel stands, smug smirk plastered on his face, holding the dagger of eternal torment casually in his right hand, "Morning Sunshine."

Klaus snarls, moving quickly to stand on his feet. He falters, vision blurry. Marcel places the blood covered dagger on the table, wiping his hand on the wooden surface of the table Klaus had just woken up on, "I wouldn't get too excited, big guy. You haven't had blood for five years now. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Klaus growled, resting against the table. He glanced around the empty room, 'What is the meaning of this?"

"I've been chatting to your little wolf for sometime now," Marcel began, producing a small glass bottle and placing it in front of him.

Klaus eyed the red liquid curiously, trying to calm himself, "You have Hayley?"

"Oh no," Marcel chuckled, "Your concubine is far to smart to try and confront the king of New Orleans."

"Ah yes," Klaus narrowed his eyes, "You're the king now."

"A king," Marcel leant forward, pushing the vial towards him, 'That is graciously setting you free."

At Klaus' blank and apprehensive stare, Marcel began his monologue with a flourish, "All you have to do is drink those herbs. You fall into a 'slumber' for a long enough time to convince my subjects that I am a merciless leader, and I have slain the mighty hybrid."

He gave a tense growl.

Marcel only faltered for a second, "I then deliver you to your little wolf, who has made a very clever bid for your freedom, and you leave New Orleans and never return."

Klaus barked out a laugh, "Now tell me, what exactly is in it for me, Marcellus?"

"You get to see your daughter grow and you don't have to endure anymore of the pain this dagger so kindly provides."

Hope flashes through his mind. Her small hands, her vibrant eyes. He reaches for the bottle, "You've got yourself a deal."

Hayley lies in wait, pressed up against the back of her infamous moving truck. The black hearse pulls up onto the gravel, stopping right in front of her. Two men jump out of the car, quickly opening the boot and extracting a black coffin, "Here's your dead body. As requested."

Hayley lets out a theatrical sob for their benefit, snarling at Marcels minions, "Get. Out. Of. Here."

The vampire closest to her shivers, taking a small step back. The coffin lands on the gravel of the deserted car park, "We'll be going now."

She waits a good two minutes before she runs to the coffin, unlatching and flinging it open. His body lays, lifeless and greying in the white lining. She shoulders off her bag, unzipping it to pull out the copious amount of blood bags. She tears the seam, pressing the tear to his lips.

If she were younger and stupider, the iron grip of his hand on her wrist would have shocked her, maybe even scared her. But the cold feeling of his fingers is welcome, even missed in that moment. Klaus is up in an instant, blood bag empty, and pressing her against the back of the moving truck. He snarls at her, eyes glowing, before looking down for the first time.

She grins, struggling against his grip, "Easy there."

He snaps out of his shock, wrapping his arms around her, so tightly it could break her. He whispers under his breath, tone hushed, "Little wolf."

His voice strikes her like lightning, electrifying her entire body. She pulls back, observing his face, "Are you okay? Shit, Of course you aren't."

Before he can protest, Hayley has him on the ground, shirt up, inspecting the place where the blade had been for the past five years, "You still haven't healed."

She cursed, leaving briefly only to return with a blood bag. She forces it against his mouth, almost laughing at his comical expression. He tears the plastic with his teeth, taking enthusiastic sips of the thick liquid.

She places her legs on either side of him , ignoring his groan of protest as she lifts his shirt again, watching the wound heal quickly. He throws the bag onto the gravel, looking up at her in warning, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She raises an eyebrow, throwing another blood bag at his face.

He shifts uncomfortably, "Hayley, love. I haven't felt a woman's touch in nearly five years. If you are going to be near me, I suggest it not be while straddling my naked torso."

Hayley blinked, taking in her precarious position for the first time, "Well maybe if you would just drink your blood like a good little boy."

He pushes her off, standing to take in the freedom of the outside air, "Where is hope? Elijah? Freya? Kol?"

Hayley smiled, "Hope is at home, waiting for you."

She watches relief wash over him. It makes her feel guilty for her next sentence, "And the rest of your family is in here," She reaches up, patting the side of the moving truck.

He blinks, "Come again, love."

"It's a long story, how about I tell you in the truck?"

She grabs him quickly, before he can storm into the passengers seat, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm actually glad you're back. I've been deprived of Mikaelson far too long."

Klaus stared at the woman sitting in the drivers seat across from him. In the five years of his absence, she had only grown more beautiful. In her current attire (Jeans and a T-shirt) she, to Klaus' addled brain, was even more incomprehensively attractive than he remembered. He watched he movements as she slowed the vehicle, turning into a concealed road off the highway. He looked out the window, expression unimpressed, "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"To our house."

"Correction, this is the woods. Our house is in the center of New Orleans. The mast of the city's metaphorical ship," He faltered at he bemused expression, "What?"

"Have you had anything to drink today?"

He chuckled, "No sadly. But I wouldn't mind a glass of whiskey if you're offering."

"Well," She reached the end of the driveway, parking the truck, "We do have some in OUR house."

Klaus looked up to the where she was gesturing. The house was one story, quaint and pretty. Nothing like any house he'd lived in since childhood. It was however, a beautiful place to raise a child. A thought occurred to him, "Did you leave our child here alone?"

She looked over at him in surprise, "Well it was either that or take her into New Orleans, which is turning out to be a Mikaelson death trap."

He clapped, smirking slightly, "Mother of the year, everybody."

She jumped out of the drivers eat and onto the ground, "Well I don't even know what kills her yet. Maybe anything. Maybe a needle, poison apple, the big bad wolf."

She gestured to him on the last one, making him grin, 'I think you might be confusing you fairy tales, little wolf."

A quiet voice came from behind him, "Mommy?"

Klaus froze, heart beating out of his chest, "Is that-"

Hayley put a delicate hand on his shoulder, "Hey baby girl. You remember how I told you about your Daddy. How he was coming back."

"Yeah," Klaus could hear her walking slowly towards them, "you said he was busy being brave for me right now."

Klaus turned, kneeling in front of the girl, "Well he's done now."

The girl that stood before him was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. She stood, hair dark and falling in wave, skin the texture of porcelain. A smile that matched her mothers. It was her eyes that threw him. In all his dreams of her, he had never imagined her eyes to be bright blue, the exact reflection of his.

Realization dawned on her face, her grin crowding all of her feature, "Daddy!"

The welcoming reaction was not what he had expected. He felt content fill him as she ran into his arms, holding her tiny body for the first time in five years. He lifted he up, spinning her, "I've missed you, my littlest wolf."

Hayley approached Hope's bedroom door quietly. It had taken all of the effort she could muster to convince Klaus his daughter need to sleep, and even more to convince him it had to be in her own bed. Now he sat, children's book in hand, looking over her sleeping form. He looked up as she approached, giving her a dimpled smile that, if she had been living, may have caused heart failure. She gave him a stern look, motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen. She heard him quietly shut Hope's bedroom door, walking down the hallway.

The look in his eye nearly made her melt. She stretched to grab the concealed bottle of untouched whiskey she kept in the kitchen, "You're still really great with her."

He appeared behind her, reaching up to hand her the bottle, "I've had some time to review my...parenting approach."

She smiled, setting two glasses on the counter, "Oh, so less killing? In front of the child, that is."

He settled on one of the counter stools, leaning towards her, "Wouldn't want to shelter her too much. She needs to know what cruel people she lives with."

He glanced around the room, pointing to the pictures, "You have so many photos of my face in this room. It's disconcerting."

She handed him a glass, "It worked, didn't it? She knew exactly who you were."

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done to preserve my memory."

"It's the least I could do. You're the reason we're alive after all, "She rolled her eyes, deflecting his complement.

He caught her hand, pulling her closer, "I mean it Hayley."

Hayley looked into his eyes, saw the darkness, the misery he had endured, "I'm so sorry."

She shuddered, leaning into him. He caught he quickly, wrapping his arm around her waist, "It's not your fault."

He lifted her head, wiping his thumbs across her cheeks, "There was a time where I would have left you for dead, Little wolf. But not now. And never again. You're family."

Hayley looked into his eyes, full of torment, of the past. Eye's she had seen everyday for the past five years, reminding her what he had done, the sacrifice he had made, "What was it like?"

Klaus took a step closer, "The dagger?"

She nodded, forcing her eyes away from his lips, "It torments you. Eternal damnation, isn't it?"

"It was agony," He breathed, "I would spend time with hope. Then she'd be ripped away from me. Always a new, exceptionally creative way to tear us apart."

She smiled, "That was the worst thing you could think of? Being away from Hope?"

He gives her a dimpled grin, "Without her I'm just a grumpy old man with family issues."

She has no idea what possessed her next move. The familiarity, the potency of being in the presence of a Mikaelson, of family, it all became too much. His lips were soft when they made contact with hers, his entire body stilling. No reaction. She could feel regret, like concrete weighing on the pit of her stomach. She stepped back, eyes wide, "I'm so sorry. You just spent- I just- I don't know what-"

She tripped over her words and her feet trying to exit the room. She spun to the door stopping in her tracks at the solid mass in front of her. He cupped the back of her neck, drawing her in. His lips met hers in a tangle of teeth and tongue, ferocity barely contained. She reacted instantly, pressing her whole body again his, feeling the warmth of his touch radiate through her body. He moved quickly, pushing her up against the far wall with hybrid level strength. She gasped, letting his sinful lips trail down her jaw and over her collarbone. He looked her straight in the eye, blue clouded by desire, and ripped her singlet clean off her body.

Hayley couldn't help but laugh, reaching to pull his t-shirt over his head. She used her hybrid speed, pushing him down onto the couch. She used her fortunate position to grind her core against his erection, gasping as he fisted a hand in her hair bring his lips back to hers. She slid down his body, hands going to the button of his jeans. He let out a low growl, "Hayley."

She grinned up, "I've got some repaying to do."

She shucked his jean and under wear down, taking in the sight of his beautifully erect cock. He shook his head, pulling her to stand, stripping her quickly of the rest of her clothes, "Far to many layers."

Her giggle turned into a moan as he knelt in front of her, lips latching onto her right nipple. She gasped out when he flipped their positions, laying her down on the couch. His devious smirk in between her legs inducing another wave of wetness. His finger were sinful as they touched her center. He wasted no time, sliding a finger past her clit and into her pussy. At her desperate moan, he smirked, lowering his mouth onto her. She tried to muffle her whimpers of pleasure, unable to control her body and he wrapped his plump lips around her clit. Light exploded behind her eyes, body set alight with pleasure. He smirked cheekily, moving up her body to place a rough kiss on her lips. She moaned into his mouth, tasting herself on his lips.

She gasped for breath, "Did you get better at that?"

He chuckled, "I've also had a lot of time to review my skills as a lover. Turns out they're already perfect, no changes necessary."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the word got stuck in her throat as she was whizzed from the lounge and into her bedroom, "No time to talk love. We have business to attend to."

She felt said business heavy against her thigh. Klaus towered over her, opening her thighs to give him an obscene view of her body. He ground his erection against her, "Where do you want me love?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I think you know."

He trailed a hand up to cup her breast, "I'd like to hear it."

"Inside me," She whimpered at his caress, "Please, Klaus."

"I mean, I suppose I could, what is it they say? Take one for the team?"

She let out a shaky laugh, "No one says that any-"

She lost her train of thought as Klaus angled himself, pressing the tip of his cock into her entrance, "I'm sorry? You were saying."

She wanted to retort, but her mind was fuzzy. With a satisfied smirk, Klaus rose up onto his arms, slamming into her to the hilt. Hayley cried out. Klaus switched them, sitting her onto of him, "If you scream like that again, you're going to scar our child for life, love."

She shuddered at the new angle, feeling his cock reach the deepest parts of her. He grasped her hips, hard enough to bruise, and lifted her up only to slam her back down onto his cock.

She bit her lip to cover a moan and her chuckled, "If you want to let out your screams, little wolf, go ahead."

He leant his neck to the side, bring her into the crook, "I'm sure a healthy dose of hybrid blood will muffle them."

She grinned against his skin, taking his initiative to impale her self on his cock. He joined in, thrusting up to meet her with every move. She scratched at his skin, quickly reaching her second peak. He thrust up, groaning into her ear, "I want you to come for me, little wolf."

She didn't need to be told twice. She felt the pressure in her stomach build, pleasure coursing through her veins. With a scream bubbling in her throat, she reached her peak. Moving quickly, impaling her self one last time on his cock, moving forward to sink her teeth into his neck.

He let out a low, uncontrolled growl, shifting her hair to the side to bite into her shoulder. She felt him bottom out for the last time, erupting inside of her. Woozy with the feeling of blood mixed with her high, she detached her mouth from his throat, collapsing against him.  
She moaned at the last flash of pleasure she felt when he retracted his fangs, moving to nestle his face in her hair.

She shift off of his still hard cock. Damn hybrid repair time was a blessing. She fell back with him, laughing into his bare shoulder. He looked down, pulling her closer to rest over top of him, a hand cupping her ass, "What's so funny?"

She grinned up at him, "We are still really good at that."

She grabbed his wrist, bring his palm up to slap against hers in a high five. He moved his other had to stroke her hair, "We are."

The haze of pleasure wouldn't wear off for a while, "Ready to go again, old man?"

"Hilarious," He flipped them, pulling her onto her hands and knees, ass in the air. He settle behind her, hands on her hips, "Let see if your still cheeky when I'm balls deep inside of you. Actually, lets see if I can rise to the challenge of shutting you up once a for all."

"I'm game," And he thrust deep into her.

 **A/N:**

 **This got away from a little. Unintentional smut, but I'm not sorry. Unless, of course, it's terrible. Review if you have the time. Much appreciated x**


End file.
